Albion's Students
by Mergana Pendragon
Summary: when merlin decides the only way for him to learn about the wizarding world is to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, He gets a little more then he bargained for. (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Prologue

**AN: I have had this idea for a while now and hope you enjoy reading it!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own either merlin or harry potter.**

_ Prologue_

Merlin sat in the corner of an ally, not that he had to or because he wanted to, It was because he was exhausted. Many dark and stupid wizards attacked him to show their 'power' or for pleasure. _Hope they take pleasure in getting beaten by an old man._ Merlin thought to himself. But merlin was starting to hate fighting them, sometimes they caught him off guard because he didn't know much about the wizarding world today, there had to be some way to learn about what's going on around him. Then merlin came up with a solution….. Hogwarts.

**Sorry its a short chapter!**


	2. A strange boy

Merlin was now in his apartment looking through the mail till he came across it, _his _Hogwarts letter. Given he wasn't supposed to be able to go to Hogwarts since he was well over eleven years, but magic had helped him with that part and now all he had to do was get the items on the list and use the youth spell. Even though he was over a thousand years old, he still felt like that very active twenty year old.

_A few weeks later_

_This is it, I can do this. _Merlin told himself breathing steadily. Suddenly Merlin opened his eyes and ran straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Merlin emerged on the other side amazed. The black cat that Merlin had recently bought (Which he still hadn't named.) shook in her carrier. Merlin kept pushing the cart that held all of his stuff towards the long train. Merlin had gotten to the door when someone behind him spoke.

"Can I help with that?" The stranger said pointing to his trunk.

"Ummm…." Merlin stuttered "I guess… that would be nice!"

The dark skinned boy grabbed the trunk from merlin even though he said 'help' and pulled it aboard the train. Merlin speechless just followed behind with his cat.

We they got into a compartment the boy put his trunk on the top next to one that must have belonged to him, and sat down. Merlin shifted awkwardly.

"I'm Eli." He said smiling and holding out his hand.

Merlin grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Merlin." He said a bit nervous.

"Like the wizard!" Eli exclaimed with excitement.

Merlin paused a moment before answering.

"Warlock." He corrected.

"What?"

"I said Warlock, It's the term for someone who can naturally use magic without needing spells… only simple magic of course." He said before slumping in his chair as if to hide.

"Wow someone did his reading! Don't worry I'm not one of those people who pick on people who are smarter than me. Neither is my sister, she's attending with me you know! We're twins it's our first year, I had thought sorcerers were a myth till we got the letter then dad had a lot of explaining to do." Eli went on for what seemed to be hours.

Merlin just sat there listening until he caught the phrase half-blood.

"What do you mean half-blood?" Merlin asked, to him it seemed like a crude term the way he knew all wizards were wizards and that's all that mattered.

"My mum was a witch, she died when I was young though and my dad has no magic there for making me a half-blood. I heard there are some but very few who have no magical parents! So what are you?"

Merlin looked to the window he had just noticed the train was moving, apparently it had been hours and the sun was setting.

"I'm half-blood I guess." Merlin said. "I have to go change into my robes don't want to arrive in my normal clothes."

Eli nodded helping Merlin get his trunk down, Merlin might have been tall but Eli was strong.

Merlin sat in the boat with a very tall man and Eli. The occasion reminded him of the time he had gone to trade his life for Arthur's or the time they wear going to heal the veil.

"Are you seasick?" Eli asked.

Merlin came out of his daydream.

"What? Did I look seasick? I'm not seasick." Merlin said.

"Okay well I asked and the man in front of us says his name is Hagrid he's the teacher for care of magical creatures."

Merlin felt his face light up this was going to be a good year.

**AN: Please tell me what you think! And hopefully you'll meet his sister in the next few chapters.**


	3. Disappointed

Merlin was still befuddled, being hustled around by eager eleven year old's waiting for their first year of magic. He himself felt as if he were eleven years old, as he waited for the sign to go in the room.

"Merlin!" Said Eli looking for him as they were separated in the hustling group of kids. "Hey!"

Merlin spotted Eli walking towards him someone following close behind.

"Merlin I would like you to meet, Wayne, Wayne this is Merlin." Eli said gesturing between the two kids.

"As in the legendary sorcerer!" He exclaimed.

"Warlock." Eli corrected.

"It's nice to meet you." said Merlin extending his hand for Wayne to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Wayne said bowing.

They all broke out in laughter as Wayne started dancing for no reason.

"I would have introduced you to my sister but sadly I can't find her."

Merlin became anxious he had heard much of Eli's sister but still hadn't had the honor of meeting her.

Eli felt smarter at this knew school already, and he had already made two new friends the year was starting out great.

"May I have your attention please!" Said a lady's voice.

Everyone turned towards the group to see a very vise looking old lady.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Once inside you will be sorted into one of the four houses and throughout the year you will earn house points, any rule breaking and your house will lose points. Fallow me."

Suddenly Merlin felt students pushing against him urging him to go forwards as the people in front of him started moving. after a few minutes of walking Merlin could once again see his surroundings, it was pretty the roof looked like the sky with candles frozen in mid air.

"Emrys Merlin." Merlin heard the woman call.

Was he the first? or did he just not notice her calling names up to be sorted. Finally Merlin walked to the front of the crowd and sat on the stool. Merlin felt the hat descend until it sat on his head. Seconds felt like hours, reminding him of the time he was waiting for the moment the disir would judge Arthur only this time he was being judged. Finally Merlin felt strange he hadn't felt magic like that in a long time. Did the sorting hat use old magic? _This is it!_ Merlin thought as he braced himself for the answer as to where he would be spending a lot of his time the next year.

"You belong in... Slytherin!"

**Sorry if i didnt get much right about how McGonagall introduces them to how it would work. and sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Something's wrong

Merlin sat there in shock. _Slytherin? _He thought. From what Eli had told him Slytherin housed most of the dark wizards that only 1 in a hundred turned out good. _Maybe I'll be the one in this hundred._

"Excuse me." McGonagall said pulling Merlin from his thoughts "Please take your seat at the Slytherin table."

Merlin scanned the room till he found the table almost full of smiling - No _smirking _- children and teens wearing robes with Slytherin badges on them. Merlin hopped off the stool and walked over to the table sitting down next to a blonde girl with his back towards the wall.

"Hi!" said the girl next to him.

She looked to be about thirteen and was one of the only ones wearing a real smile.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" she said.

Merlin felt strangely comforted by this, even though he feared she would be the only one like this.

"I'm Merlin, well Emrys Merlin but I prefer Merlin." He introduced himself.

"I completely understand, My first name is kind of embarrassing and weird so i just like everyone calling me Emily." she said.

Merlin nodded. he decided he better watched what happened with the sorting hat. he didn't really pay attention to the names, he was stuck in thought besides he could learn them later. It was half way through when Merlin finally saw Eli walk up to the chair and have the sorting hat placed on his head. Merlin felt it again that rush of old magic. He had thought it was probably just him after several students had already been sorted and he felt nothing but this deffinatly proved him wrong. and what happened next made him almost fall off the stool. he turned to Emily.

"Did it just say Slytherin?" he asked.

One out of one hundred is believeble but two gave him a sinking feeling that a slytherin was trying to turn the odds in their favor.

Emily turned her head towards him when she realized he said something.

"I think so." she said.

"Excuse me can you scoot over?" Merlin heard a cheery voice ask someone next to him.

Without out complaint the person next to him moved over and Eli sat down.

"Isn't it awesome! we're in the same house and that means we'll be able to talk everyday!" Eli exclaimed.

Merlin sighed Eli was great but he still didn't understand.

"Being in the same house is great but we're in Slytherin, you know the supposed house of evil sorcerers." he said.

Eli did look sad about it then his face brightened up.

"We'll just have to make Slytherin's better then!"

Merlin smiled then remembered the girl next to him.

"It's my turn to introduce you to someone." Merlin said. "Eli this is Emily and Emily this is Eli, I met Eli on the train and he introduced me to wayne."

Merlin almost panicked where did wayne go! Merlin looked frantically and was happy when he saw that Wayne had ended up in gryffindor. _Better then being in Slytherin._

Merlin turned back to Emily who gave Eli the same welcoming smile she had given Merlin.

"Hi." Eli said blushing.

"I hope you like it in Slytherin, Merlin seems to think it will be awful." she told him.

"Me too." he replied "Oh and why don't you go by your first name?" Eli asked Merlin.

Merlin thought about it.

"It just doesn't feel right."

Before Merlin knew it they were already settling in bed dinner was great, though he sort of felt like he should be holding something to wait on people like old times. Eli and Merlin had found beds next to each other so they could talk some. Merlin was drifting off to sleep when he felt a had over his mouth.

"Scream and it will be the last the you do."


	5. a club lead by a dead person

Merlin relaxed. If he had to, he could deal with whatever threat these strangers threw his way. Even though Merlin didn't have to hide his magic, he still felt like he was hiding himself.

"Cent! Stop picking on the first years."

The boy with his hand over Merlin's mouth, lifted his arm and looked at the other boy helping Eli off his bed.

"Don't call me Cent. It's not my name!" Cent shouted.

"Doesn't matter. You could have just asked him, like i did. Besides, the professor will be furious if she finds out you didn't follow the rules of our recruitment system."

"There's nothing in the rules that g-"

"ask me what? And recruitment for what?"

The boy near Eli decided he didn't want to answer Merlin's questions and, instead, used a sleeping spell on them both.

"I don't want to carry two boys, much less if they're asleep! How are we even going to get them to where we're going without being caught?"

"Don't worry."

Merlin woke up in a cold, damp place.

"Your awake!" Eli exclaimed, helping his friend to his feet. "Good thing, too. I've been very anxious and they said they wouldn't tell me what's going on till you were awake."

Merlin looked around the dark room. He was sitting on one of many chairs circumnavigating a round table at the center of the room. There were great gaps in between the chairs and only seven people were seated, excluding him and Eli. Merlin then noticed one more empty chair, more distinct in some unknown way.

"Sorry for the welcome you had. There are only a handful of boys in the group so finding decent recruiters was hard," it was Emily who spoke. "We were wondering if you two would like to join us. We call ourselves 'The Gifted,' sorta like a club," she had the same encouraging smile.

"Cent, here," the boy who had cast a spell over them said. "Got carried away."

Merlin thought about it for a moment. Emily was the nicest person he had met so far and the others hadn't been too bad, but he didn't want to join a group before knowing more about it. Merlin quickly decided that if Eli joined, he might want to be there just to make sure his new friend was safe.

"What do you think, Eli?"

"Well...I'd like to know more about it," Eli considered.

Emily nodded, explaining, "That is to be expected. We are a group dedicated to the study and learning of magic. We help one another with problems we might have and we treat each other like family."

The whole room was sitting still, all pressure sitting on Eli.

"I would like to join!" he joyfully replied.

Merlin still didn't have a good feeling about this, but decided he would protect Eli.

"Then I will too," he said with a smile. "I can't help but notice there's an empty chair."

"Oh that-"

"That chair is reserved for me," said a voice from the shadows. "In time, you'll know me as your head of house-Slytherin- and your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A tall, dark haired woman stepped out of the shadows and into the low light. Merlin automatically recognized her and cringed.

Nimueh.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the update! and please review i love reviews very much!


	6. chapter 6

After the group had been dismissed Merlin and Eli got lost, because they had stopped to look around and talk.

"Did you see which way the other students went?" Eli asked Merlin.

Merlin gave a slight shake of his head, they both were thinking the same thing, which embarrassed them both.

"Let's split up, and meet back here in ten minutes and report our findings." Merlin suggested.

* * *

Merlin had been wandering around for seven of the ten minutes before he heard voices, he was about to run out when he noticed one of them belonged to Nimueh. Merlin edged closer peering around a serpent statue. He realized Nimeuh was talking to Emily, well scolding her.

"I told you one a year if necessary, McGonagal is no fool, if you keep this up I will pick someone else to do it." Nimeuh said

Merlin thought Emily would apologize for what ever she had done, but she didn't back down.

"I don't know what it is but i feel like we need him, I heard them talking on the train, if i hadn't gotten them both into Slytherin then he probably wouldn't have joined." Emily replied.

Nimeuh visibly relaxed.

"The boy probably has no idea of his gifts, which will be great for us if we get him on our side, I agree we need him on our side and that if you hadn't gotten him in slytherin he probably would be in Gryffindor with arthur, but you did two students last year and McGonagal definately noticed something was wrong, just be careful if he or McGonagal finds out what we're planning, it will fall apart, and i could always replace you." Nimeuh threatened.

Emily gave a slight smile.

"Don't worry he already trusts me, not as much as the other boy but soon he will. I don't see why it matters that he'd be in Gryffindor with Arthur, it's not like he'd go anywhere near a spoiled prat like arthur." Emily said.

Nimeuh sighed.

"You still have much to learn. You best be going to bed now." Nimeuh said.

the two started walking towards where merlin was.

* * *

Merlin ran he had to find the way out and meet up with Eli. Merlin looked behind him to make sure no one saw him. Apparently they hadn't. **_Bump!_**Merlin Colided with Eli, who had also been running to find Merlin.

"OW!" Eli screeched.

Merlin took out his wand and recited a spell that was supossed to take away aches, but instead only increased the head ache he got from running into the dark skinned boy.

"I don't suppose you found the exit?" Merlin asked.

Eli smiled.

"I found it three minutes after we split up, so i decided to explore." He replied. "Come on I'll show you."

* * *

Eli couldn't get to sleep, not with what he had overheard. _I was so stupid to trust her! _Eli thought to himself. _Guilty until proven innocent that's the way of the slytherins. What did she mean 'if you hadn't gotten him in slytherin'? Did she use magic on the sorting hat?_

"Eli it's time for breakfast." Merlin told him shaking his shoulder.

Eli didn't notice that he had stayed up all night, and was now feeling the symptoms of a tired eleven year old.

* * *

Eli and Merlin were the first slytherin students to sit down.

"Ahem, May i sit between you two?" Emily asked.

Merlin tried scooching over but Eli followed him.

"I wanted to sit next to Merlin." Eli said hoping Emily would just leave him alone.

Emily sat down next to Eli on the left hand side.

"So first day of official school, you guys nervous?" Emily asked.

Merlin and Eli hadn't thought about that at all, they had both been thinking weather or not to tell the other what they saw and heard.

"I guess." Merlin and Eli said at the same time.

"**HEY** **ELI!**"they heard from across the room "**GOOD LUCK ON DAY ONE!**" Wayne shouted having almost impossibly heard their conversation.

Eli smiled and waved.

"**OH AND LATER I HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THIS GUY.**" Wayne pointed to the boy next to him.

* * *

"Wayne, please stop it, your embarrassing me." The blonde haired boy said.

"Mr. Black I would appreciate it if you didn't yell across the grand hall." McGonagal said to Wayne. *1*

*1*: Yes Wanye in this is distantly related to serious (who is dead by now. and i could edit this out if it doesn't work.

AN: while the beta reader (flyaway213) for this story is fixing it this will be available just it wont be neat, and it will be replaced when she sends it back fixed.


	7. In the hallway

A week had passed and Merlin hadn't run into Wayne again. Merlin was walking through the hallway trying to get to class, beside him was Eli accidently running into him. The hallway was very crowded that Merlin almost didn't catch a glimpse of a girl who had the same colored skin as Eli. This girl looked so familiar, but how? Then Merlin found the last piece of the puzzle.

"Guinevere!" he half shouted to her and half to himself.

Merlin couldn't see much, but he could see the girl turn to find the person who had yelled her name.

"Are you insane Emrys?" Eli asked.

Eli over the weeks had come to calling him Emrys.

"That's my sister. I haven't introduced you two yet so she'll be pushing me for questions!" He said "How did you know her name?" Eli finally wondered.

Merlin just remembered they hadn't been introduced.

"You told me on the train." Merlin said confidently.

Eli was confused.

"No i didn't! Besides you weren't even listening." Eli said.

Merlin felt embarrassed that Eli had noticed that bit.

"I was." Merlin lied.

"Oh really? Then what's my father do for a living."

_Crud! What do I say?... Blacksmith! Merlin thought._

"He works with metals." Merlin replied. "Now that that's settled let's get to class.

**AN: Sorry it's**** short...**


	8. Chapter 8

All week Merlin had began to scare Eli with his freakish knowledge of magic.

"Seriously, how did you know that, I haven't seen you open a book at all this week!" Eli complained.

Merlin had gotten used to Eli's questions.

"I read better at night." Merlin replied casually.

Eli was not satisfied with this answer, as this was his answer everytime he asked.

"I stayed up all night last night, you were asleep before everyone else!" Eli said a little frustrated with the lack of sleep for no reason. "You never study yet you have straight A's! So once again can you tutor me?"

Merlin hadn't agreed to tutor Eli for fear that he might find the very thing Merlin had been trying to hide.

"Fine!" Merlin shouted "I mean, okay."

"Thanks." Was all Eli could say for a while

Merlin had stopped listening after the 100th time Eli had thanked him, and turned to his notebook which held all the names of the people in the school who he had known all those years ago.

"Watch'a looking at?" Eli asked, starring at the open page. "Why is my name crossed out?"

Eli had noticed that it was a long list of names, some he knew and some he didn't, some crossed out and some not.

"Who's Morgowse?" Eli asked.

Merlin turned to Eli.

"It's pronounced Mor-gose." Merlin said going back over the pages.

Eli was puzzled by how many name his friend had scribbled on the pages. _What do they mean?_ he asked himself. Just then Emily came marching up, A grin set clear across her face.

"Hey boys, what you up to?" Emily said as if she even cared.

Merlin had normally been quiet around her since the whole late night chat he over heard.

"Merlin has a thousand names written down in his notebook, there are all kinds of weird names like Alvar, Borden, Gedriff, and Morgause." Eli said keeping up his friend act.

Emily got a confused look on her face, but then smiled as if it were some joke.

"Where did you hear that name? Morgause... Sounds... Ancient." She said staring slightly upward as if in thought. "Can I see that?" She asked.

she reached for the book.

"No! It's mine it was passed down, my dad used to write a lot and didn't like using the same names, so one night he wrote all these down so he could cross out names as he used them, he told me I could use it." Merlin lied.

Merlin hadn't come up with that lie on the spot he had been practicing it for three days, when he had filled a few pages of the book with names and put a spell so that whenever someone looked at it it wasn't only the names from his past.

Emily looked hurt.

"Sorry I guess, my friends haven't ever hidden anything from me before." She said. "Well anyway tonight's a mandatory meeting, see you there."

Emily walked past him and fast walked away which made Merlin feel kinda bad about snapping like he did even though he didn't really like Emily because of what he had heard.

"Don't mind her." Eli said. "Come on lets just get to class.

**AN: So sorry this took as long as it did, i meant to have it done weeks ago but couldn't get around to it.**


	9. AN: Adoption Notice

**I have done one of the following! (the ones with a * next to them.)**

**1. have too much writers block (havent had an idea for TOO long.) to continue. ***

**2. have simply lost interest and have other fics id like to focuss on. ***

**3. dont have the time.**

**and no longer wish to continue this fic, so it is up for adoption! please pm me I had some other ideas that havent been able to put into words pm me if you would like to adopt and hear the ideas!**


End file.
